


Not Everything Needs to be Blue

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David takes Patrick shopping in an attempt to add some new colours to his wardrobe.





	Not Everything Needs to be Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ****
> 
> Thank you to jelly-crown for the prompt!!!

'I don't need new clothes though,' Patrick argued.

'You do though. Anyway, it will be fun,' David responded, looking up at Patrick from where he sat at the end of the bed. Patrick doubted that clothes shopping with David would be fun at all. He loved most things they did together but clothing and fashion was an aspect of their lives in which they sat worlds apart.

'Fun?' Patrick narrowed his eyes, completely unconvinced.

'Yeah, fun. You can buy me a pretzel for my styling services,' David stood smiling before pulling Patrick into his arms.

It didn't take long for Patrick to acquiesce to David, finding themselves heading to Elmdale.

***

A few years prior David Rose wouldn’t have even considered a department store in Elmdale as an option for clothes shopping. Time and circumstance had changed a lot of things for him. Loving Patrick had softened how David viewed the type of clothes that came from these places. Because as much as he wanted to deny it, he loved how Patrick dressed. He loved how those button-down shirts made his forearms look, and how the muscles on his back looked in them when he was leaning over. Say nothing of the straight legged mid-range denim jeans and how they perfectly showed off his ass.

Patrick’s style was unassuming, yet David found it incredibly appealing. He did however want to see if he could get Patrick wearing a little more colour than his usual blues.

'What about this?' David held up a short sleeved maroon shirt, with black accents. Patrick raised his eyebrows.

'What about this?' Patrick replied by holding up a deep blue shirt.

'I think you're missing the point of this shopping trip, but yes that would look good on you,' David conceded. Patrick smiled and hung the shirt over his arm.

They moved around the store, with David collecting pieces that he thought would suit Patrick's aesthetic, while also attempting to push him beyond his 'blue comfort zone'.

David additionally found a pair of sand coloured chinos, a green cable knit sweater, a black jacket and a grey pair of jeans.

Patrick found a dark blue button-down, a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater.

David stood outside the change room, as Patrick dressed. He heard Patrick ask a question.

'What?' David asked leaning closer, the thick wooden door making it difficult to hear. Patrick tried again but finally just opened the door slightly.

'What did you want me to try first?' he asked, through the gap in the door, David could see the mirror. And even better than that because of the mirrors he could see Patrick from behind, he wore only his white undershirt and his dark boxer briefs.

'Let me in and I'll help,' David leaned closer to the door.

'You're not allowed,' Patrick said.

'Am so. I'm your stylist,' David responded. Patrick opened the door just enough for David to slide in before shutting it again. Thankfully the change room was fairly large, with a mirror on each side and a chair in the corner. Patrick's jeans and sweater hung on the back of the chair, his shoes were tucked neatly underneath.

Now in the room David could see Patrick better, his white shirt hugged his body in all the right places, showing off his frame without being ridiculously tight. His boxer briefs were a dark navy in colour, stopping perfectly at the top of his thick thighs. David's eyes were drawn to Patrick's cock, hidden behind the cotton which was tight enough to show just how well endowed he was. Unconsciously David licked his lips before dragging his eyes back up Patrick's body.

'Ok,' David coughed focusing on the task at hand, 'try these on first,' he handed Patrick the chinos and the maroon shirt. David sat on the chair as he watched Patrick dress.

Once Patrick was dressed he faced David.

‘Well?’ he asked, running his hands along the fabric.

David stood began to tug on the clothes, pulling and adjusting them so they sat better.

‘How does the fit feel?’ he asked.

‘Ok, I think,’ Patrick replied, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t hate the look, it was just very… different.

Looking back at David, Patrick noticed a slight frown on his face. David was deep in concentration, looking Patrick up and down quizzically. Patrick couldn’t help but smile at David and how deeply he was considering Patrick’s clothes. He was taking his stylist role very seriously.

David ran his hands along Patrick’s chest, smoothing out the fabric, running his hands from Patrick’s shoulders down his arms. He then touched Patrick’s waist, sticking his fingers into the waistband, checking that the fit was correct.

While for David this was all about checking that the clothes fit properly and looked good, for Patrick it felt incredibly sensual. His boyfriend had his hands all over him. He felt his cock twitch at the action.

David walked behind Patrick humming to himself, he ran his hands along Patrick’s back, his fingers brushing his ass. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus.

David instantly made that impossible when he stepped back in front of Patrick and dropped to his knees.

He started adjusting the pant legs, tugging at them around around his ankle.

When he ran his hands up Patrick’s legs, Patrick groaned, he could feel himself getting harder. David looked up at him and smiled.

'The line of these pants is really great,' David smiled, noticing the growing bulge in Patrick’s pants.

‘It’s your fault,’ Patrick replied through gritted teeth.

Staying on his knees David looked up seductively to Patrick, elisiting another moan from Patrick’s lips.

‘So do we like this outfit then?” David said, his voice deepening.

‘Umm, yes. Whatever you think,’ Patrick placed a hand against the wall for balance. David wasn’t touching him anymore, but he could feel the throbbing in his pants when he looked up at him.

‘I think,’ David said as he stood and leaned close to Patrick, ‘you should try on the next outfit.’

Patrick undressed, handing David the shirt and pants. David’s eyes once again travelled down Patrick’s body, falling on the growing bulge in Patrick’s underwear.

With a cough and a smile, David handed Patrick the grey jeans and green sweater. As Patrick dressed, David returned the shirt to its hanger and folded the chinos. Patrick pulled on the pants, pressing his pant against his cock willing it down.

‘Ok,’ Patrick said, once again looking in the mirror. This outfit he liked more. It looked more like something he would own. David stepped closer to Patrick again, and resumed running his hands along Patrick’s body.

‘This sweater looks great on you,’ David said as he tugged gently at the sleeves.

‘It’s warm,’ Patrick offered.

‘And the pants?’ David stepped around Patrick, his hand trailing purposefully against Patrick’s ass, ‘are they too tight?’ he stepped back to face Patrick, his hand travelling around his hip to cup Patrick.

‘Shit,’ Patrick breathed, his hips bucking forward into David’s touch.

‘They look good on you,’ David said with a smile. He stepped back to get a better view, ‘very good.’ Patrick was inclined to agree, forcing himself to focus on what they came to Elmdale for, rather than how gorgeous David looked and his own reaction to David’s touch.

‘I like it,’ Patrick touched the soft fabric of the sweater.

‘Good,’ David smiled, ‘me too.’

Patrick smiled at David, realising that maybe shopping with David wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

‘Try the next one one,’ David smiled.

And so it went, that Patrick tried each outfit on, being rewarded by David running his hands along his body to straighten up the outfit each time. He may have purposefully left the leg of the blue jeans folded over, just so that David would get to his knees to fix it.

When Patrick dressed in his own clothes, he had agreed to the dark blue shirt, the green sweater and grey pants.

‘See,’ David said smiling, ‘not everything needs to be blue.’

‘But you like it that way,’ Patrick teased.

‘We should probably get out of here. You owe me a pretzel,’ David said.

Before he could collect the clothes Patrick grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall of the changeroom, capturing his lips passionately.

David’s hands instantly went around Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Patrick’s hands moved under David’s sweater, pressing into his skin. David moaned into the kiss when he could feel Patrick’s hard cock against his thigh.

David’s cock hardened in response. Desire building within him.

Patrick broke the kiss after a minute and breathed heavily, ‘thanks for helping with this,’ he said, slightly out of breath.

‘Anytime,’ David smiled.

‘Let’s get you that pretzel. You need to get your energy up,’ Patrick smiled.

Once they were both in a position to do so, they collected the clothes and left.

Bag of clothes sitting on the back seat of the car, David contently eating a pretzel, Patrick drove them back towards Schitt’s Creek, looking forward to getting David alone, to continue what was started in the change room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @Stargatewars


End file.
